23 Ways to Be Dead/Notes
SPOILERSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC SPOILERS! TURN BACK UNLESS YOU WANT THE WHOLE SERIES RUINED FOR YOU!!!!!!!!! First Down *Veiwpoint is Bret George, male tribute from District 11. *Short, very short. Mostly filler chapters. *Bret is killed, stepping off his plate before it's time to and is blown up. *Detailed description of arena; arena is a fairytale woodland. Looks like it anyways. Many traps, many dangers. Bloodbath *Veiwpoint of Eric Franzel, mate tribute from District 3. *Also short, but a little longer the First Down. *Eric is killed in the fight, bloodbath if you will, over the Cornucopia. *The rest of the Tributes scatter over the woods. The Cornicopia *Told from the veiwpoint of Hunter Forrest, male tribute from District 9. *After surviving the bloodbath at the cornicopia, but wounded, possibly fatally by Eric Franzel, Hunter goes inside the Cornicopia to see what goodies lie inside, only to discover it's a trap. *More description of the arena. I Wanna Go Home *Veiwpoint of Olivia Hart from District 6. *Finally, away from the Cornicopia. All the (surviving) Tributes are in the forest now, Olivia is with her male counterpart, David. She and him are running, trying to get out of the arena. She dies, getting to the end. *Shows some of the traps in the arena. *Longer the first 3 stories. *After Olivia's Death, David runs off, and into more Tributes. Alliance *Veiwpoint of David Gellard of District 6. *Alliance is formed with a large group of Tributes (list below) :*Lunar Wood (7) :*Stella Wood (7) :*Alex Wilder (5) :*Zoe Minuru (5) :*David Gellard (6) :*Josie Thorn (1) :*Nick Dent (8) *At end, it's discovered that one of the Tributes in the Alliance is a traitor, secretly with the Career Pack. *David is killed, by the Career Pack who was alerted to where he was by the traitor. This both reveals the Career Pack and that there is a traitor in the Alliance. Pack *Told from Emma Evergreen's (District 4) veiwpoint. *The Career Pack is formed (see members below) :*Tristan Crowly (1) :*Angela Long (2) :*Carson Felidad (2) :*Vanessa Las Angels (3) :*Kyle Rayner (4) *Pack runs into the new Allies *Angela kills David *Kyle then kills Emma for allowing the other allies to escape. Time to Hunt *Told from Abeni Larson's (10) veiw. *Abeni is working alone, though she's only 13 and alone, she's working hard to kill the others, hunting them down, one by one. *She is killed by Josie Thorn after she tries to kill Nick Dent. Bloodred Moon *Veiwpoint of Isabella Summers (9). *Eerie moon above Arena, promising bad things. *Isabella is working with Matilda Harper as an ally. *Matilda betrays Isabella, raiding her bag, then killing her. Eclipse *Told by Matilda Harper (8) *Matilda is on her own now after killing her ally Isabella Summers, and is hunting down other Tributes to kill. *Total Eclipse. Nuff said. *In the dark, Matilda can't see and a poison gas comes, driving all the tributes to the center of the arena. *Matilda isn't fast enough and is killed by the gas. Mutts *Veiwpoint of Adam Aldar (10) *All the Tributes are in the center of the arena. The gas has stopped and slowly, the Eclipse is going back to normal. Then a mutt is unleashed. As it is a fairytale woods, it is, indeed, the big bad wolf. *Adam is killed by the mutt after he tries to get on top of the cornicopia, shoving Felicity Free to what he thinks is her death at the paws of the mutts, but really shoving her to safety and he himself is devoured. Driven *Told from Penny Loide's (12) veiwpoint. *Alliance has formed between: :*Steven Harkens :*Penny Loide :*Felicity Free *They were hiding out at a cottage they found (again, fairytale theme, granny's cottage anyone?) when the mutt jumped out of a hidden room, and drove them to the center of the arena with the other Tributes. Adam Aldar was met along the way, but he tried to kill Felicity adn was killed. *Penny is killed by Tristan Crowly, Steven mourns her as does Felicity. Half *Told from Luner Woods' (7) veiwpoint. *Half of all the tributes have been killed. Half remain. *Vanessa Las Angels kills him while the Tributes are still running, Stella mourns him deeply. Ironically, the book title 'Half' also works this way as half of the twins remain. Heartbreak *Told from Stell Woods' (7) veiwpoint. *In rage and grief for her brother's death, she goes after the Career Pack for revenge. She mistakes the Allies for them in her grief clouded mind and attempts to kill Josie Thorn, and is killed by Zoe Minuru. The Faster They Fall *Told by Steven Harkens (12). *Now alone with Felicity, he tries to protect the younger girl against the dangers and murderers. *Steven is killed by Angela Long and Felicity runs to the Allies for help. Beautiful Disaster *Told from Felicity Free's (11) point of veiw. *Felicity has joined the Allies now. *A snow storm turns out to be a fatal disaster. *Felicity is wounded by the snow storm and the Allies are hiding out by a sheltered river bank. *Alex Wilder reveals himself as the traitor by grabbing Felicity and killing her. Trust Is Tricky *Told from the veiwpoint of Alex Wilder (5). *Alex has revelaed himself as the traitor and Zoe has revealed that she knew. Secrets are suddenly all out in the open for the Allies and the Career Pack is not far off. *Alex is killed by Zoe. Fishing For Killers *Told from Zoe Minuru's (5) point of veiw. *The Allies know the Career Pack is close and both sides are hunting for the other. *Zoe is killed in battle by Vanessa Las Angels. One Way Out *Told by Carson Felidad (2). *In Career Pack, tensions are high. Carson has been having doubts for a while and when the Pack finds the Allies, Carson commits suicide. *The allies now only have two members, Nick Dent and Josie Thorn. Fire In My Blood *Veiwpoint of Vanessa Las Angels (3). *In the battle, Vanessa attacks fiercly, wounding most of the allies badly. The Pack is clearly winning until Angela Long kills Vanessa. Hunger *Veiwpoint of Kyle Rayner (4). *Now that Angela has joined the Allies and Vanessa is dead, only Tristan and Kyle are left for the Pack. *Angela has evidentaly stolen the Pack's food and water as well, and Kyle starves to death. Pawn In A Game *Told from Angela Long's (2) veiwpoint. *Angela is hiding out with Nick and Josie. Soon she relizes that the games have been using her, and she give Josie all her things, then goes to the old Pack camp, defenseless, where Tristan kills her. All On My Own *Told from Tristan Crowly (1) veiwpoint. *Tristan kills Angela, and is all on his own against the allied Josie and Nick. *Tristan attempts to get his female counterpart Josie to join him, but she declines and kills him. Last Act of Decency *Told by Josie Thorn (1) *As Josie kills Tristan, she relizes she has put herself in the arena against Nick. *Josie sacrifices herself for Nick so he can win, she dies. Victor *Told by Nick Dent (8). *Josie has sacrificed herself for him, he sits with her while she dies. *Nick is taken back to the Capitol and the first Hunger Game ends.